


Walk Away

by RaddyDan



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to get his life back, but how can he? After it hitting rock bottom there is only one way up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The place was literally pounding. The music boomed through the crowd and the walls surrounding them, the party- as always- incredible.  
In the middle of the club was a dance floor, and every square inch was occupied with a different man, yet all with the same thing in mind- they were all dancing with someone they barely knew, but would eventually take them home to fuck all night long.  
Right in the middle of the crowd was a young guy, no older than 20, grinding up against a man he had only just met. The young man had dark brown hair with blonde highlights, his topless body covered in beads of sweat and his neck marked with love bites and nips from the man he was dancing with. He smiled brilliantly up at the man, flashing white teeth through perfect lips, and the returning smile was instant. The older man looked away for a second as if searching for something, then took his hand and led him through the floor and down a steep set of stairs to an underground room.  
Pushing him up against the wall the older man dove down to the younger man's chest, licking the sweat from the middle of his pecs and smooth hairless stomach.  
The younger man reached down and unbuttoned his jeans to revel his hard 8 inch cock. Grabbing the hair of the willing man that was kneeling next to him, he threw his pelvis into his face. Face fucking the guy was a dream- he'd been after this for weeks, and he'd fantasised about the older's warm mouth, his tight ass, his rigid cock thrusting in and out of his own virgin ass.

He _wanted_ this.  
He _needed_ this.

The sudden vibration in his back pocket was accompanied with a small _bleep_.  
"Oh, for fucks' sake-" The phone's untimely alert was received by the young man's oath as he was drawn from his passion- induced haze.  
"Dude what's up? Ain't I doing it right?" The older man looked up at him, uncertainty crossing his features as he took in the annoyed look on the younger's face.  
"No- um, Aaron-"  
"Jake."  
"Yeah, um, Jake, cool. I've gotta go." Pulling up his jeans, the younger male strode back out of the room and up the stairs, expertly weaving his way through the smothering crowd and stepping out into the cool night air.  
"Until tomorrow night, Gapers." He said absently to the club as he walked down Pride Avenue to his house.

He strode as fast as he could until he reached his driveway, at which point his stride phased in to a light- footed walk as he reached the front door. Slipping in, he kicked off his shoes as quietly as humanly possible and placed them by the door, then paused, his ears straining to pick up evidence of anybody being awoken at his entrance. Congratulating himself on a (quiet) job well done, he began to tip- toe down to the kitchen, spinning around as a woman pounced from behind the living room door.  
"DOUGLAS LEE POYNTER! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Not giving him time to reply- all though he doubted the answer 'A gay club' would go down well at all- she continued, just as loud. "DO YOU _KNOW_ WHAT TIME IT IS?"  
Glowering at her, he took in just how enraged she was. Figuring she was about to blow, he threw caution to the wind.

In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say.

"DON'T CALL ME DOUGLAS, YOU FAT COW! IT'S DOUGIE!" He hollered back.  
His mother, ever the peace keeper, flew forward and slapped him across his face.  
He snapped his head back around to stare at her venomously. "You're a fucking _bitch!_ " He spat, voice lowered in his fury.  
She drew herself up to her full height. "I may be a bitch, but you're a- a-"  
"Oh just SAY it, mum! A fucking FAGGOT, a QUEER, a COCKSUCKER!" He didn't give her time to reply, just pushed past her and took the stairs two at a time, slamming his bedroom door behind him.  
Throwing himself onto his bed, he reached over, grabbed his laptop and turned it on. Opening up Facebook he decided that it was time for another status update;

'Another night, another guy. I'm turning into a right Brian Kinney. Love it ;)'

Dougie smirked to himself as he clicked update and hoped that a certain _someone_ would see it. Closing down Facebook and discarding his laptop on the floor, he threw himself back, fully clothed, and pulled the covers over his body. Sleep had only just began to take over his body when he was rudely brought back from the land of eternal bliss.

"Dougie, talk to me. I'm your mother, you can tell me anything." Kerry said as she nudged her son.  
Oh, looked like she'd had a change of heart when it came to her mode of inducting conversation... how thoughtful. "Mum, just leave me alone." He mumbled as he turned over to face his mum. Needless to say, she ignored him.  
"What's gotten into you recently? You're not seeing Tom anymore, you blow off Danny every time he calls and what happened to that nice guy Harry? He used to treat you like you were the only person on Earth, and you always spoke about him."  
"Mum please, I'm tired." Dougie said while trying to hold back his tears. She watched him silently for a minute before speaking again, sighing.  
"Ok sweetheart. Just, come talk to me when you're ready." Dougie's mum got up off the bed, smoothing down the sheets as she did so, and walked to the door.  
"Mum?"  
Turning to face her son, she spoke. "Yes?"  
"I'm sorry. I love you."  
"It's ok honey. We all have our off days. I love you too. Night." Kerry opened the door and closed it as she walked out.

Dougie tried for hours to get to sleep but he couldn't, his mind wouldn't let him.  
He was thinking about _him_ , the one he truly loved with all his heart.  
They were made for each other; their mates had called them 'The Perfect Couple', and it had fit, because they were. Yet apparently it wasn't meant to last. People, work and school seemingly made it their mission to get in the way; the few times they managed to see each other, it had never been for very long stretches of time.  
It was a disaster waiting to happen, but Dougie wasn't over him, he never had been. Of course, he'd told everyone that he was, and that he never wanted to see him again- but truth be told Dougie wanted nothing _more_ than to see him again, touch him again, be with him again. He'd give his heart away to him yet again without a second thought.

"Harry," He whispered.  
Harry.  
He _needed_ him.

Getting his phone out of his pocket, Dougie unlocked it and dialled a number. Taking deep breaths as the phone rang, Dougie started to doubt what he was doing- was it a bad idea? Was it too early? Was it too late? But just as he was about to hang up-  
"Dougie?" The voice on the other end was groggy and confused.  
"Hi." Dougie answered.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dougie woke up the next morning he had, surprise surprise, a raging hangover.

As he was rolling over to block out the sun that shone through his curtains _directly_ in to his eyes, his phone vibrated under his pillow- his alarm, no doubt. Groaning, Dougie closed his eyes again.

Today could stick it, as far as he was concerned.  
"I don't hear any movement up there!" Shouted his Mum.

Or not.  
Groaning louder so his Mum could hear, he threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed, banging his door open.  
"I'm up now. You happy?" He shouted back down.  
"Ecstatic. Breakfast will be ready in about 15 minutes," His Mum replied, her voice growing quieter as she moved back to the kitchen.  
Taking last night's clothes off and throwing them into the corner of his room, Dougie walked into his en-suite bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

The smell of breakfast filled Dougie's nostrils as he clomped down the stairs. Jumping the last two, he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar as his Mum dished up his favourite meal- scrambled eggs with salmon on toast. Licking his lips Dougie began to stuff his mouth. Kerry passed him a cup of tea.  
"Dougie dear?"  
"Yeah, Mum?" Dougie said, spraying crumbs on the side.  
"Don't speak with your mouth full. It's rude."  
"Sorry," Dougie muttered as he swallowed what food he had left in his mouth.  
"I need to talk to you, dear." Kerry said cautiously as she sat down opposite her son.  
"Mum..." Dougie sighed. "I said I was sorry last night, and I promise it won't happen again. I was just annoyed at myself and it was wrong to take it out on you. I really do love you Mum." Dougie got up and went to his Mum's side, wrapping his arms around her.

  
"I love you too honey, but it isn't about that. Sit back down please." Dougie did as he was told. "I want to talk to you about your friends. And don't give me that look either, I'm really worried about you. I don't know what happened between the four of you, and I want you too tell me in your own time, but at the same time I want you too be happy. And you're not. I see your Facebook status and I'm not happy with the way you have been behaving recently, and especially all those guys that you've been with. Every night there is a new man Dougie, and I don't like it." Kerry's voice wobbled as she started to cry. "I want you to promise me that you'll get back to the way you were, I want my happy Dougie back." Kerry let the tears fall., watching him beseechingly.  
Dougie couldn't stand to see her like that. The last time he saw her cry was when his Dad left them 7 years ago, and knowing that he himself had caused her grief was sickening. Dougie stood up again and walked back over, hugging her again.

  
"Mum I'm not making any promises because I don't know how life is going to turn out, but I will try. For you." Dougie kissed his Mothers cheek tenderly. "I've got to go to work now. I'll be straight home after, okay? Love you." He left her in the kitchen, picking up his bag from the bottom of the stairs and leaving the house. He sighed as the familiar sound of the rush hour overtook him, and began making his way to work.

Work wasn't the best, but at the end of the day, it was money in his pocket. Money, he reflected, that was spent unconditionally on his rent and phone- the remainder going towards the little he had saved up for the bass he'd always wanted, a fender stingray.

He worked in Starbucks as the coffee boy. Some days he hated it, some days he loved it- such was the way of life, he supposed. There was always this really cute customer that came in everyday at 1pm and ordered a tall caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream. He had blonde hair that he always wore in a quiff- Dougie only knew this as he could see his reflection in the coffee machine, the rest of the man was blocked out. His voice was rough yet so sweet at the same time- sexy, in a way.

And today was the day he was going to make his move.  
Walking into work, he was greeted by the usual people- the staff, none of which he got on with, and the customers, most of which he liked immensely. They were always friendly and nice, smiling and asking how he was. Friendliness was hard to come by for Dougie, and so it always made his day.

1 o'clock rolled on and Dougie was starting to get impatient. He was eagerly the blonde's order, moving through other customers as quickly as he could to make the time move faster.

Then it came, his order. Dougie got everything prepared, all except the extra whipped cream. Handing the coffee to Louise he waited for the blond to say something- and he did, his posh London accent smooth and quiet;  
"Erm... Excuse me..."  
 _No._ _No,_ _it_ _can't_ _be..._ Dougie's thoughts were suddenly scrambled as the familiar voice moved through his brain, trying to place a face and coming up with one of his oldest friends.  
"... This order seems to be wrong." The voice continued.

  
"Tom?" Dougie said quietly, squinting at the man's reflection in the coffee machine.  
"Huh?" The blonde sounded confused.  
"Thomas Fletcher?" Dougie repeated as he turned to face the blonde.  
"Dougie? Is that you?" Tom said, a dimpled smile growing on his face.  
"Oh my God. Lou, I'm taking my break." Dougie said quickly as he moved from behind the counter and went round to hug Tom.

  
"How have you been?" Tom asked as Dougie led him into the Employee's Section of the shop.  
"Been better to be honest Tom. How about you?"  
"Yeah I've been amazing thanks." Tom couldn't help but smile. "Dougie do you remember ringing me last night?"  
"I did _what_?" Dougie looked shocked- so _Tom_ was the person he rung on his phone?  
"Yeah, and you were crying down the phone to me."  
"Nah, that couldn't of been me." Dougie defended himself. In all the years he'd known the older blonde, Tom had been the only person he would ever show his true colours to, purely because Tom could just listen and hug. There had been so many nights where Dougie had ended up in Tom's kitchen with a blanket and a cup of coffee, spilling his guts as the man held him.  
"Don't lie to me Poynter. I know it was you." Tom pointed his finger playfully towards Dougie- and a ring glimmered in the sunlight beaming through the window.  
Oh, my _God!_ You're _engaged_? To WHO?" Dougie's voice reached a pitch he wasn't aware he could even attain, and with it the volume grew.

  
"Ssh, keep it down Dougie. And if you must know, it's... it's... it's Danny." Tom blushed.  
"No way. You can't be serious. You're _so_ not gay. You had a girlfriend for, what, 5 years? What happened?" Dougie was absolutely gobsmacked. Never in a million years did he think that Danny of all people would be gay- okay, Tom had an unhealthy obsession with Disney and he kinda acted like a girl, but that was just _Tom_. He never thought that either of them would be gay.

  
"I don't know, it just happened after you left... Danny went to pieces and I couldn't do _anything_ , not for him nor me. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't do fuck all to be honest, and Danny started getting pissed all the time, he wasn't Danny anymore." Tom looked away as he spoke. "Between me being practically an invalid and Danny going off the rails, I had to break up with Kate... Then one day, me and Dan were talking and BAM, out of nowhere we kissed and then we- well." He blushed. "You know. But anyway, we're getting married real soon!" He was happier than Dougie had ever seen him, eyes twinkling and dimple almost scarily huge.

  
"Congratulations, Mr Fletcher! I'll be coming to that wedding."  
"Ah." Tom's smile disappeared quicker than a beer in Danny Jones' hand.  
"Ah?"  
"Believe me Dougie, Danny and I would love to have you come, I really mean it. It would be an _amazing_ night, but- _he's_ going to be there." Dougie blinked as Tom continued quietly. "We never fell out of contact with each other, it was only- only you. You disappeared off anyone's radars, but Harry...Harry didn't." Tom smiled apologetically, eyes cautious.  
Dougie's heart skipped a beat at Harry's name being mentioned. The emotions flooded back in a second- he loved that man, even though he was the reason Dougie had one night stands every night, lost contact with all his mates, was preventing him coming to two of his oldest friends' wedding...  
"Tom, it's cool. Just send me some photos and a DVD, okay? I've gotta get back to work. Nice seeing you again." Dougie stumbled up from the table and made his was back towards the shop floor, swallowing his emotions.  
Tom put his head in his hands and let several tears fall from his eyes before he got up and left the shop, knowing he wouldn't be coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Dougie and Tom had seen each other. Tom hadn't returned, but Dougie knew Tom well, and he guessed the blonde had sniffed out another Starbucks, and with it, another fresh start from Dougie. With a sigh, Dougie had deleted Tom's number from his phone. That part of his life was over, he _had_ to accept that, and as of now it was a fresh start for him, too.

So Dougie took his life back in to his hands. He returned to college and pulled his dusty bass out, bringing the instrument and his voice back in to use. He sang and played, alternating his music and studying. This wasn't Dougie Poynter, Harry Judd's ex- boyfriend. This was Dougie Poynter, college student, bassist and singer.

Walking home from work one day, Dougie stopped by the all- too- familiar park around the corner from his mother's house. This was the park in which Dougie and Harry's relationship had began; it was where Dougie liked to just sit and think, observe, let go of the worries and relax for a while.  
But sitting down on that old swing he'd been attached to since he was a child, it all came crashing back. Dougie's head hit reality with an ugly bang, and there was no avoiding the truth now, not when it was staring him right in the face. The truth was, Dougie really _did_ miss the guys. He wanted them back, he wanted his old life back. Being independent didn't suit Dougie, none of the pretences he put up did. He was a dependent kind of person, and as much as he tried to hide it, being at Tom and Dan's wedding was all he wanted to do- but with Harry there, there were the scary possibilities of breaking down or getting mad, and Dougie couldn't risk such a special day.

Deep in his reverie, Dougie didn't notice when a young brunette sloped over and launched himself on to the next swing.  
"You're a hard man to track down, you know." The Bolton accent, coupled with the long legs now swinging through the air as he pushed himself back and forth, shocked Dougie nearly out of his skin.  
"What the _fuck_?" Dougie's eyes turned to face him, and grew wider at the familiar features.  
"'Oh, hey, Dan. How're you?' 'Oh I'm fine thanks Pugs, you?'" Danny Jones rolled his eyes as he listed off what he had obviously expected the conversation to sound like.  
"Danny, what- how the hell did you find me?" Dougie skipped the shock he was feeling at seeing his old friend for the first time in so long, instead settling on the next issue- the fact that Danny had obviously been trying to track him down. "Were you _stalking_ me?"  
Danny hopped off his swing as it swooped down, moved to stand in front of Dougie. He folded his arms and stared down at him.  
"Look Dougs, I _want_ you to come to our wedding, so you're _coming_ to our wedding. I don't give two shits what you think, so don't say whatever you're about to say. You're coming and that's final." Danny stood there in all his five foot seven glory and glowered down at Dougie, obviously feeling all- mighty but looking like a prat.  
"Is that all you have to say?" Dougie was resigned- that didn't mean he was planning on accepting the invitation, but he knew that if he didn't agree, Danny would never fuck off and leave him to his depression.  
"No. No, there's more. I wasn't gonna say this, Dougie, but you're being a total dick and it's time to grow up. You think we don't see your multiple Facebook posts about how slutty you are? Well I got news for you- your profile is open, because you like guys stalking your profile and your pictures, so we _can_ _see_. Oh wait, but you knew that, yeah? Because you aim them at Harry, who does _not_ deserve this shit." Danny was starting to get angry. "Dougie, look. We miss you, me and Tom, I mean. We fucking love you Dougs, but how're we supposed to even think about getting in contact when you're obviously out shagging a man a night?"  
"Yeah, well maybe I _want_ to live like this! Did you ever think of that? Maybe you're just over-reacting- if I remember correctly, _you_ were always the whore of the group before, now it's my turn!" Dougie was getting heated up and he clenched his fists as he raised his voice. "And yeah, they _were_ directed at H- at him, but I'm not fucking ashamed, because there's a reason- do you know what that is?"

Danny gazed at him mutely, then shook his head once.

"Because I want him too know that I don't give two _fucks_ about him anymore. He fucked me up, you know that? When we broke up I tried to fucking kill myself Danny. I nearly took a knife to my wrists and I fucking wish I had! I still fucking love him-"

Dougie stopped with his mouth open and his heart pounding. That had been his deepest, darkest secret, and within two minutes what must have been the dumbest Northerner known to man had cracked him. Danny, meanwhile, just shook his head in what looked like amused disbelief.

"I can't believe you, Dougie. Tom was right- he said you still loved him, and I didn't listen, and Harry- well, he stayed silent. You know why? Because it fucking hurts him. You think he broke you're heart- you should try seeing him _every_ _single_ _night_ when you put up _another_ status about _another_ dick you just got off on. You're pathetic."

Danny turned and stalked to the gate. Dougie slumped forwards. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to slow down the train of thought running through his mind- _I_ _love_ _him,_ _I_ _hate_ _him,_ _I_ _miss_ _him,_ _Tom,_ _Harry,_ _Danny,_ _Danny,_ _don't_ _leave_ _me,_ _I_ _miss_ _him,_ _love,_ _hate-_

"Danny!" Dougie stumbled up, and tripped towards Danny, breath coming out in distressed little puffs. "Danny, I'm sorry- I'm, I'm sorry..."  
"Oh you have feeling for other people except yourself now?" Danny paused with his hand on his gate as Dougie approached, but Dougie just pushed his hand off the metal bar and got in front of him.  
"Danny, don't start, just fucking listen- I'm, I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry I'm such a dick, I'm sorry I hurt him, I just... Jesus, Danny, I'm sorry for Harry..."  
"Why you sorry for Harry, Dougs?"  
"Because I hurt him, more than he hurt me... you know what, I _will_ come, not for him, for- for you two. I miss you two, Dan, you're like my brothers... fuck, I'll do it."  
"That's all I wanted to hear... Y'know, Tom mentioned something about you bottling it up. Didn't think he'd be right." Danny shrugged, then stuck out his hand. Dougie gingerly took it to shake, but Danny pulled him in to a huge hug.  
"Okay, Dan, I love you but air will always be the light of my life-"

"Ah, sorry, mate." Danny gave a cheeky grin and ruffled Dougie's hair. "I'll send you the dates when we get them sorted- oh, you want a lift back?"  
"Nah, mate, need to recover from the shock of that hug before I get home, can't get my mum all worried. Oh, by the way- how _did_ you find me?"  
"Oh yeah, well Tom told me where you worked, and I came in one day to find out that your manager is one of my old school mates, and he told me. So I sorta followed you home. Sorry."  
"You're still as crazy as I remember. Cheers, Dan, speak to you soon- oh, and say sorry to Tom for me, yeah?"  
"Sure thing Dougs. Bye."  
Dougie started to walk home. His grin was huger than it had been for a long time; the pretences could be dropped. He was truly happy again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dougie's first reaction to the wedding date he was sent was to laugh. It was _just like_ Tom and Danny to pick the 17th July- Tom's birthday, that was.

Tom and Danny cornered Dougie in Starbucks to demand his help with the planning- Tom wanted a cross between Disney and Star Wars for the theme ('We could dress the bridesmaids and best men up as characters from Mickey Mouse, and the vicar could be Darth Vader!') whereas Danny wanted the more original theme ('Darth Vader-? Tom, you twat, we're vowing to love each other for ever not join the Dark Side...')  
Finally Dougie drew up a list to settle the argument. There was to be Disney songs played at the reception, with a dress code that encouraged lightsabers, and Disney decorations. The cake would have the Bolton Football emblem, which Danny insisted on -  
"What happened to traditional?"  
"This _is_ traditional, I'm traditionally Boltonish!"

The wedding day loomed ahead, bringing with it excitement and frazzled nerves. Dougie managed to blackmail his mum in to getting him a sonic screwdriver to go with his tuxedo (Tom was ecstatic) and the Bolton emblem on his pocket (Danny's grin was inhuman). He also secured tickets to Disneyland, _and_ tickets for a day out at the studious in which Dr Who was filmed, as Tom's present; Danny's was a photograph of the Bolton football club, autographed by each member, and a VIP pass at the next game.

Between the wedding planning, work and worrying about his first sight of Harry, Dougie's nerves were frayed and he was exhausted, but the blonde busied himself with the honeymoon. He and Tom delved in to maps and leaflets to pick the perfect location- Danny wasn't allowed, however, because neither Tom nor Dougie approved of his idea:  
"Let's go to Mars!"  
"Get out, Jones, you twat."  
"But it's-"  
"-Not possible, now fuck off back to the PlayStation and let us men sort this bit out, yeah?"  
"Fine."

But the wedding day was worth it all.  
It was a day of laughter and tears (in a good way, of course). Danny's trip up the stairs on the aisle; Tom's tears during the vow; Dougie's wolf- whistle as they kissed; Danny's sexual poses in the photographs (the photographer eventually threatened to leave if he didn't take it seriously) and just the _perfectness_ of it all was enough to bring tears of happiness to Dougie's eyes.  
The reception was held in a huge manor in Sussex, with a garden complete with football, and a ballroom complete with Mickey Mouse serving snacks and drinks.

And then Dougie spotted Harry.  
He was laughing with Danny, taller, muscular and more handsome than Dougie had remembered. He _wanted_ to see him but it was to much- the mix of emotions on this day plus his confused attitude towards Harry was making breathing difficult. Tom and Danny wouldn't want Dougie to mess this up.  
Dougie didn't want himself to mess this up.  
But he didn't trust himself not to.  
' _Tears, shouting, hugging, kissing, walking away, running, anger, hurt'  
_ So he turned and went outside, collapsing on a bench and closing his eyes.

Harry watched Dougie leave, then looked back at Danny who was mid- ramble.  
"- But I cannot _believe_ I nearly fell over on the aisle, those bloody stairs-"  
"Yeah, Dan, it's great, I need to go piss." Harry ruffled Danny's curls and strode towards the door, scanning the grounds for Dougie.

The young man was closer than he would've thought, on a bench overlooking the fields. Harry swallowed his nerves and walked over, slowly sitting down, silent and waiting.  
Dougie knew he was there; Harry knew that Dougie knew he was there.  
 _  
Why don't you say something?  
_ "It's beautiful."  
"Yeah. Yeah, it is."  
So far, so good.  
No screaming at least.  
Harry sighed. "Why?"  
 _Oops. Didn't mean to say that._  
Harry tensed and waited for Dougie to round on him, but the younger man didn't, he just looked across the ground. Harry stared at his blue eyes, waiting again.  
"I don't know."

Dougie turned to look at him, and the emotion in his eyes made Harry's breath catch in his throat. "I don't- I don't _know_ , Harry. I don't know. I just..." He swallowed. "My dad was homophobic, Harry. I was scared, scared he was going to... I don't even know."  
Harry swallowed and moved closer.

"You always _did_ lash out when you were scared."  
"I get scared to much." Their eyes were staring in to each other's, turquoise in to bright blue.  
"You need to think to be scared."  
"What's your cure for thinking, then?"

Harry moved even closer. "Don't think."  
The whisper brushed across Dougie's cheek, and he closed his eyes before shaking his head and looking away.

"I can't."

Harry drew him into a big hug, and Dougie breathed him in before standing up and walking back to the manor.  
Harry stared after him, a small smile on his face. "We can work on that."


End file.
